Parallel Realms
by TerraSpark
Summary: After everything is said and done, Quint has slain the Moon Lord. The land of Terraria is safe and sound. However, the Terrarian finds himself lost, as he ends up in the world of Minecraft with Mob girls? When the logic and rules of these two worlds, what will become of Quint whom returns to his humble beginnings with only his copper tools and his wits?
1. Chapter 1: A new adventure awaits!

**Author's note: Hello, TerraSpark here with my first story. Hope you enjoy! Also this will include the Mob Talker girls, a mod for Minecraft.**

 **Chapter 1: A new adventure awaits!**

Silence, but only for a few moments, for it was finally over. Through all the pain and suffering, the deed was finally done. The Moon Lord has fallen. A new champion has risen above those of celestial beings. The terrarian lifts the blade before him, the mighty Star Wrath. A legendary sword that can shake the stars above to rain down upon its enemies. Feeling the adrenaline leaving his body, the man collapses not sparing a care in the world as he rests upon the grassy grounds.

After taking his well deserved rest, he returns back to his home. Walking up to a giant tree that was still growing strong and healthy, he grabs the rope hanging from the branches and proceeded to climb up. However his home was actually the tree itself, with a little help of some magic, he had shaped the tree to his liking. He was not alone, for there lived many residents, one could call it a village or even a town. It was the perfect place, it could be easily accessed by any terrarian, but it was too high for any monsters to break in. Thankfully it also wasn't too high either, that harpies and wyverns could raid the town.

"Congratulations! You did it Quint!" Screamed a familiar energetic voice. Quint's helmet was forcefully taken off and replaced with a party hat. The party girl had a party set up for his return as she then took a confetti and tossed it over him.

"Thanks a bunch. Can't believe you already set up another party already after…" Quint's reply was cut short as the party girl shouts.

"Of course I did! Who do you think I am! I am Fantasia, the party master! Did you seriously forget?" the party girl questioned.

"Yeah yeah, this isn't the first time you've set up a party unannounced. Do you ever schedule them or do you look for any reason to start a party?" Quint sighed, after experiencing party after party, it was slowly becoming irritable as he was usually in charge of clean up.

"Guilty as charged." she giggled sticking her tongue out playfully. Quint just rolled his eyes as he began to walk wanting to go straight to bed. After all his job wasn't done yet, for he still had to cleanse the world of both the corruption and the crimson, the more time he spent fooling around only meant more work later. After all he did promise the dryad after defeating the Eye of Cthulhu.

As Quint walked down the hallway heading towards the spiral stairs inside the tree, he would look at each one of his residents each giving him a look of approval. He chuckled as he remembered when he first started out. Looking back at his memories, he would have been in the same boat as the Merchant doubting that a scrawny kid would determine the outcome of life or death. After defeating every boss in this world, the world of Terraria, no longer would he have to worry about fighting for his life.

Except reality can be very unforgiving. While magic and science are both wonderful things, the combination of the two can have some serious effects. While mostly beneficial, due to the inconsistent stability of what is known to be magic, can have some hazardous effects. After all Quint had relied on something that should hardly be touched, the Rod of Discord. Although belonging to the realm of light, it hold many mysteries due to its chaotic nature. Quite ebbed a faint glow of pink light, he was in a chaotic state. Of course almost nothing had gone wrong except it should have disappeared long ago.

Finally reaching his destination, he threw off the party hat, his armor, stored his weapons, and got under the covers of his comfy bed. Before nodding off to sleep, he looked at the weapon racks that sat on the wall close by. It was the copper tools he started out with when he had first awoken. The copper short sword, the copper pickaxe, and the copper axe. They were trash at this point, he had no reason to keep them. However Quint decided to hang them, to remind himself of his humble beginnings. Waking up for the first time with no knowledge of experience of the world… and a somewhat annoying guide who enjoyed showing off his intellect.

Closing his eyes, Quint had fallen into a deep sleep. Now a legendary hero, he gets his deserved rest. Except for when he opened his eyes once more, he found himself staring into the sky.

"What the-" Quint began, believing he had somehow slept through another demolitionist accident, he looked around to find himself not in his home, but in a forest and oddly enough it appeared as though everything was made of blocks. No slopes, no curves, not even the clouds appeared puffy...everything appeared in the same shape. Cubes...


	2. Chapter 2: First night

**Author's note: Eh, the first chapter was a bit on the small side. This idea of mine has been floating around for a few days and I thought it should be done at some point. Especially mob talker considering the fact that players in Terraria in fact house a dryad, a goblin, and a mushroom man. Plus there's the skeleton merchant but he just roams underground.**

Quint blinked a few times, trying to process what had just happened. "This can't be real…" Quint mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He took another moment to scan his surroundings before pinching himself. 'Ouch, nope it's real.' he thought.

The terrarian had undoubtedly been transported to a whole new location. Quint was still in his bed, and beside him were the starting copper tools he had started with. He had no clue where he was, how he got here, nor why it happened. However, if there was anything Quint understood in his current predicament, it was his lack of shelter. Quint had took noticed of the sky changing color from a bright blue to a soft shade of orange.

'I'm running out of time.' he thought as he scrambled out of bed and picking up his copper tools. He had no idea what to expect, but if it was anything like his world, there were obviously going to be hostile creatures waiting nearby. Taking his copper axe, he began to chop down the nearby trees.

"Talk about deja vu." mumbling to himself somewhat annoyed. It reminded him of the first time he woke up in Terraria, except he was never by himself. The guide was missing from this familiar setting, he was somewhat annoying with his know it all attitude. Soon Quint gathered himself a nice pile of logs.

"I can't use this…" He muttered, realizing he was holding onto logs from the trees. By this point he could slowly feel the frustration building up as he began to work on turning the logs into wooden planks. Quint may have had a rough time his first night in Terraria, but he would not let this happen again in this world of cubes. By the time he had finished crafting and set up a workbench the light faded from the sky as the moon rose.

"Shit." Quint realized he had no time left. Rather than focus on building, he would risk fighting instead should any hostile appear. Taking his wooden planks, he quickly crafted a wooden sword, a wooden hammer, and a set of wooden armor. Quint never did understand how he was able to carry a variety of items and carry it all without hindering himself. Hammerspace is a beautiful thing that seemed to stay consistent in this new world. Quint quickly took his bed, the workbench, and pulled out his wooden sword. Despite his sentimental values over his copper tools, no matter inefficient they were...the copper shortsword was by far the most useless in his opinion.

Quint stood his ground, listening carefully. Minutes had passed by, sooner it became an hour, and Quint was feeling a bit foolish.

'Ok, so I have two options. Either explore, or focus on shelter.' Quint was getting tired of standing around. The lack of activity was still welcome as he could use this extra time to get a better grasp of the world around him.

"Ah, screw it. I need to gather more materials anyways" Quint sighed. If there was anything he hated, it was feeling underprepared. After all reality is never soft nor fair. Reality in truth, is a hardcore sadist that will overpower anyone that try to take it easy. Thankfully if there was anything he learned in terraria there was bound to be some stray chests.

The terrarian began to wander off aimlessly, only to hear a giggle behind the trees.

Quint spun around with the intent to fight holding his sword in his hands. "Who's there!" he demanded. All he heard was a humming sound as he spotted a cluster of purple fragments that glowed before disappearing without a trace.

'That's odd, I swear there was someone behind me…' Quint's thoughts began to trail off as he continued his journey.

Soon a tall, shadowy figure began trailing. Observing his appearance, his actions, and most importantly his sudden appearance. All it knew for sure was the fact he was lost.

Quint began to slowly grow paranoid, another hour had passed and he could not shake this feeling of being watched from afar. However Quint had pushed those feelings aside as he heard a slurping noise.

Jumping out from the trees was a large spider! Quint was caught off guard as the spider had bitten him.

Quint shouted in pain, this was absolutely ridiculous. Not even the black recluse could compare, even though he was wearing higher quality armor at the time. Without a second thought Quint had dropped his sword in exchange for the wooden hammer.

"I will squash you!" Quint shouted as he swung the hammer and knocked the spider away from himself. While the sword would have been more efficient at killing, the hammer was the better choice considering he would be able to keep the spider at a distance with every hit.

'This is very odd, even the spider here is all cubes.' Quint noted as he once again slams his hammer right into the spider's skull knocking it into a tree. With a hiss the spider had died and turned into smoke leaving no trace behind but some string.

"This is perfect." he said with a smile as he picked up his underwhelming reward. Even a single zombie would have more worth as it held some copper coins. Regardless knowing what he could do with string, gives him the opportunity to new make a new weapon. For now, he would save it just in case he found better materials.

Against all odds, Quint STILL could not find a single stray chest. It saddened him that he was going to have to gather his resources the hard way. However he was lucky enough to come across a clearing out of the forest, just not ideal.

After spending most of the night wandering the forest, he discovered a cave just at the edge of the mountain. More importantly he found a railroad track, although it was broken and battered.

Quint yawned as he felt his legs grow tired of walking. He had spent most of the night walking and he never had the chance to rest. At least not without having some form of shelter. Quint decided place down his bed near the mouth of the cave and take a small rest. Sure would burn some daylight as the sun began to rise, but it doesn't really make a difference between walking in a dark cave regardless of what time of day. It was probably safer to rest during the day anyways.

Quint took off his armor and checked his spider bite. It seemed as though it left small marks on his skin, which he also found strange as his body was capable of naturally regenerating most wounds within a few hours. Keeping his tools in his inventory he closed his eyes and began to drift away from reality to dreamland.

Quint may not have realized it, but his sudden appearance in this new strange world left quite an impression. As the creatures within the land began to stir.

 **Author's note: Alright! I hope you guys picked up the hint of how Quint will be dealing with the world around him. If not, then let's just say he cannot afford to make costly mistakes. Leave a review and tell me what you think! I would love to hear some opinions from you guys to help me enhance the story. This is just an idea I had and I want to see how interesting you find it to be, or the possible potential of this story. This is TerraSpark signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: Cave Story

**A/N: Hello, TerraSpark here. It's been quite some time since I uploaded the last chapter. I started this fanfic as a sort of test. Seeing as this has gotten a couple of reviews I thought I'd finish up the third chapter here. I don't have any exact plans to give myself deadlines for each chapter but who knows, I just might. Anyhow please enjoy.**

The sun had begun to set and Quint had finally awoken. Despite how solid the ground seemed, the grass was softer than it appeared in its blocky form. As Quint rubbed the last of his drowsiness away from his eyes, he felt as though something was missing. He had planned to explore the cave, yet it began to dawn on him.

"Oh no…" Quint's muttered in realization. Despite his experience with the wilderness, he was already accustomed to having everything prepared before a journey. Waking up in a foreign land with nothing but copper tools was not one of them. Quint had forgotten of the most basic rules for survival…

"I forgot to make torches!" He shouted into the sky as the light began to fade and the darkness took its place. Not only was he underprepared, but he was lacking in tools. Sure, he had his basic set of tools, but it's not what any terrarian such as himself would call adequate as reliable as they are. If the monsters such as that huge spider were the least of his problems, he could say for sure that his life was easily forfeit, that is if it were the past. Despite everything he had lost through this abnormal trip, he could still feel the power of life and mana stir within him. While he may not have magic weapons at his disposal, his vitality is his key element towards survival.

Quint picked himself up from the ground and readied himself to go into the cave, after putting on his armor and taking out a pickaxe, he was ready to enter. Unbeknownst, to him a tall figure has suddenly appeared in front of the cave with a popping noise, stalking him and staring with bright purple eyes.

Quint ventured through the cave, however, it struck him a bit odd as it was linear and organized for a cave. From what small vision, he had left, it appears several spots had been depleted of valuable ores. With nothing to really mine Quint decided to mine some stone, after all he could really use a furnace at some point. The cave had almost nothing to offer Quint besides a path through the mountain, at least he would assume so. The next thing he knew he ended up walking straight into a wooden wall.

"What the-!"Quint took a few steps back before analyzing the situation. "Wait a second" Quint hopes had soon risen as he ran into an abandoned house. This was perfect, maybe he would find something useful. Quint began to feel his way around, trying to find an entrance. Upon coming across a door, he opened it slowly and the door made an eerie noise as it creaked. Not a moment too soon, he heard a loud thump right beside him. What Quint had saw was an arrow, judging by the situation, it was clearly no trap but an attack!

"Oh shit!" He panicked as he entered the house and slammed the door shut. Then he pulled out some stone and began to barricade the door as he covered it up in blocks. Soon everything was silence, then the door began to rattle and a loud snap was heard. Following by the groans of the undead and the rattling of bones, he was trapped in the house with zombies and skeletons outside.

As much as he would love to panic, he needed a plan. Unfortunately, he seriously felt lonely in his current position. Soon he began to whisper to himself to keep track of his thoughts. "I would love to have someone accompany me here… I don't care at this point who. Even Dylan, that guide may have been a total prick, but at least he gave me information about the world." Quint sighed as he looked at his surrounding, practically pitch black. He began to search the house, feeling the walls for anything useful. After clumsily searching around in the dark and a couple of incidences of getting caught in large patches of cobwebs, Quint was able to find a chest.

"Perfect... hopefully I can find at least some torches" Quint said to himself as he opened the chest only to find a couple pieces of coal, a piece of stale bread, and a dusty book? "At least there's something left in here." Quint sighed as he claimed his rewards, none of which help him in his current position. Quint took a second to think of a plan, realizing that during his first night in Terraria, most night based creatures were normally docile during the day. His first zombie kill made him feel confident, but was torn down quickly by the Guide's quip about how the zombie was more concerned about the sunlight rather than the Terrarian. Quint's first idea was to just let time pass and hopefully he'll be able to leave. Yet that didn't stop the mobs from trying to break in.

Quint searched the walls for some sort of switch, and to his surprise, he discovered a lever. Although after pulling it down all it did was leave a dim red light through the wall. Other than that nothing happened. Quint took his pickaxe and began to break open the wall and discovered some sort of wiring embedded in the stone that was partially glowing. For Quint's sanity it kept him at ease even if the lighting was poor.

To pass the time, Quint began reading the book while eating the stale bread. It turned out that the book was the diary of a miner even though it may have been intrusive to read it, considering the state of the shelter, he was probably dead anyways. After flipping through a couple of pages he noticed something. "Wait I could make torches using wood and coal, how peculiar." Quint mumbled. He put the book aside and waste no time in crafting a bundle of torches. Placing one down immediately, he heaved a sigh of relief. "Goodbye darkness." Quint said with satisfaction. He took another torch in his guide to get a better look around, however it was cut short when a cracking sound was heard. Quint spun around and realized the barricaded door was breaking!

"Oh shit, now's a good time as ever to make my great escape." Quint said as he took his pickaxe and began breaking his way through the backside of the house and tunneling his way through the stone. For good measure he replaced the wooden blocks of the house to keep his tracks hidden. No way no how was he going back, not that he even left anything anyways, he planned to mine his own path no matter what it took to avoid trouble. Whatever these mobs are, they are just as dangerous as the one in Terraria, at least not without proper protective gear. Wooden equipment was never really all too reliable. At minimum, Quint would feel a whole lot better with a set of equipment made of silver rather than wood.

An hour had passed by and eventually Quint had mined his way back out. Surprisingly, he didn't burn too much time in the cave. And to top it off he was rewarded with some iron ore, coal, and plenty of stone. The terrarian quickly built a small tower of dirt blocks and scanned the area ahead of him and was once again found himself with a another stroke of luck. Not too far away from his location, past the foliage of the forest, was what appeared to be a town. Quint readied his wooden sword as he jumped off the tower, which wasn't the best idea as the landing was somewhat painful, and began to walk towards his destination. The was the potential for finding help, but there was also the potential of trouble. Regardless he was confident in himself, the land may be foreign but concept of survival was still the same, except this time he didn't have to build his own home at least not yet if things go smoothly.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for now. Still a small chapter but regardless it's still something to enjoy. Now I've been thinking, rather than just simply add mob talker, I think it would be quite interesting to not only mash Minecraft and Terraria together, but various mods from their respective games. Such as the popular Terraria Calamity mod, which I have been playing as of recent, and it was quite thrilling...once you get past the many deaths that come with revengeance mode and death mode. I doubt everything from the mods will be included for the sake of not complicating the story, but regardless make things more interesting. This is TerraSpark signing off once again.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gel, both tasty and flammable

**A/N: Surprise surprise, guess who's already back! I don't know why but I'm suddenly feeling motivated to keep going with this story. Anyhow I don't really have much to say but I do want to answer a somewhat old review when I pretty much disappeared.**

 **Gold Crown Dragon, as far as the thin line of life and death goes, Quint is pretty much living the world of expert mode. And to be honest fighting a horde of zombies in expert mode with nothing but wooden equipment can only mean death, even if you max out you life. Though Quint plans to rectify that problem soon.**

Quint was well on his way towards the town. It was a straight shot and the forest wasn't too thick either maybe a thirty minute walk at best. It was still dark but Quint wasn't too concerned, he could always run if he got swarmed. Not to mention he had torches to his advantage so he could view his surrounding a little better.

"I should probably gather some more wood for later" Quint muttered to himself. At this point he was growing accustomed to talking to himself as he was alone, though it did help sort his thoughts.

Pulling out his copper axe he began to chop the first couple of trees, while keeping an ear out for mobs. After the third tree he began to hear some groaning and moaning, and they didn't sound like a cry for help either. Quint quickly replaced the axe in his hand for the wooden sword, it wasn't very strong but easier to handle. Two zombies emerged from deep within the forest and they...appeared to be just like how he remembered them from Terraria.

"I guess some things don't change after all." Quint noted as he kept his distance.

One of the two appeared to be bulky and shackled, while the other looked silly with a blob of slime encapsulating its head. It was a risky idea to attack head on without support especially since he would rely on his friends to back him up when protecting the house. A bow or maybe a yo-yo would have made this fight trivial at best. Quint was getting tired of the idea to run from every danger, but he can't really complain since he barely has anything to defend himself with.

"See ya." said Quint as he ran off into the forest. Sure he didn't have hermes boots but he could still outrun the shambling zombies.

'Once I reach the town I should be relatively safe.' Quint thought as he was weaving through the forest, though what he didn't expect was that he ran into a group of slimes and ended slipping on one of them. He grunted as he hit the ground hard. Quint realized the danger he was in and quickly scrambled to get away from the slimes, smacking each one away as they bounced towards him with his wooden sword.

"Gel is gonna have to wait...I have enough torches for now…" Quint mumbled as he slowly came to realize something. The terrarian then experience a flashback during his first week in Terraria and his first house.

Quint was wiping sweat off his forehead as he placed the final block to finish his masterpiece, the first house. It was a decent stone house that carried most of its necessities. Chairs, tables, unlit chandeliers, potted plants, even some nice statues, it had a good homey feel to it with all its decor except…

"Yea, not gonna lie. I'm not living in that house." Dylan said in a flat tone. Sure it looked nice but there was something off about it.

"Are you fucking kidding me Dylan? It's almost night and the mobs are gonna be coming after all again. I am not pulling another all nighter fighting these guys off, especially since you slack off." Quint shouted. He was not taking a risk, especially since Dylan was the guide and was vital to his survival with his extensive knowledge.

"Not my problem, I'm the brains and you're the muscle." Dylan stated with a tone of superiority.

"Seriously there's nothing wrong with this house, get...in." Quint stated with anger, unable to understand why the guide just won't move in.

"There's no lighting whatsoever, last time I check I'm not a cat or a bat. So how exactly am I supposed to see." Dylan claimed while crossing his arms.

"I just can't make a light or something, where do I even begin?!" Quint shouted challenging the guide.

"Just take some sticks and gel." The guide answered, followed by "After all _gel is both tasty and flammable_."

The memory gave him a moment of epiphany as one word rang out over and over in his head. Flammable. It was an opportunity to take out all the slimes at once with ease as he pulled out a torch.

"That's right, gel is flammable…" Quint said as he sticks the flame near the slime and watched as it burst to flames.

However the single slime began to shake violently as it then exploded into bits of fiery goo, lighting the other slimes on fire...and unfortunately Quint's armor as well.

"Shit! Fuck! DAMMIT!" Quint panicked as he threw off his wooden equipment slowly burning to ashes.

Quint's eyes shrunk as he looked around to see that the surrounding trees, were also on fire. Having realized he fucked up big time, he began to sprint towards the direction of the town in an attempt to outrun the forest fire. At this point one would consider if he even needed hermes boots to begin with.

Quint could see the town ahead as he escaped the forest and the fire with it. He wasn't able to see any people outside, but it didn't matter for it would it would soon be his base of operations in order to learn more of about this world. Upon reach the town he was gasping for air, and his heart was goes a million miles an hour. How long has it been since he felt fear to such a large degree. Come to think of it, he could never recall fire being able to spread with such ease in an uncontrollable state.

Quint was tired, burnt, and even hungry. He really needed some rest to recover his stamina and quickly recover from his injuries. It was an odd sensation, Quint was practically a veteran survivor, never getting tired and yet he was spent. He couldn't make heads nor tails of his situation as he was slowly beginning to black out. Though before he could fall unconscious, he hear the sound of door opening, followed by hurried footsteps.

 **That's all for this chapter, though I must say the chapters have been pretty short and I really need to work on that. Also I'm thinking of getting some help with the Minecraft world as I am not as familiar with it as I am with Terraria. If anyone is interested PM me and let me know. I could use a helping hand to improve both the length and the quality of my chapters. I really want to be able to merge these two games together as smoothly as possible. Naturally as there are towns in Minecraft I want to incorporate both human kingdoms as well as mob kingdoms as well. Seeing as Quint is a terrarian who is used to having not only other terrarians, but goblins, dryads, and fun guys (cough cough bad joke) I want Quint to be able to interact with the humanoid mobs unlike how villagers would usually respond to mobs. Anyhow TerraSpark signing off.**


End file.
